


Dwarven Ale.

by Too_Many_Usernames



Series: Aedan Cousland [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alistair's virginity, Drunken Shenanigans, Dwarven ale, F/M, Quick run away from your feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:16:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9826109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Too_Many_Usernames/pseuds/Too_Many_Usernames
Summary: The Warden gets drunk. Things get interesting.





	

It had been a largely uneventful trip to Denerim, with the exception of their new group member, a lecherous dwarf who Morrigan was sure she'd yet to see sober. She didn't blame him - not after the dwarf introduced them all to one fascinating thing; dwarven ale. It looked (and almost definitely tasted) like tar. After her first experience, Morrigan fiercely avoided it, along with most others in the camp, yet not all the warden's party was so intelligent.

 

''Cousland - how come Alistair's neither ended up in our tents?'' Zevran asked, draining his drink.

''Because - Alistair doesn't like - like _like_ men? At least... I don't think so...'' Aedan leant close to his warden comrade, tracing an arm around his shoulders, ''Or do you?'' He asked, biting his lip at a drunken attempt at seduction. Zevran slid towards him, happily joining Aedan in his quest of seducing the young warden. Or at least embarrassing him sufficiently.

''Aha! Aedan's finally authorising my never ending quest to save Alistair from the shackles of virginity.'' He drawled, sliding a hand down Alistair's leg. Alistair giggled, before being promptly dragged away from the embrace by a disapproving looking Wynne.

''Whilst I _hate_ to interrupt your attempts to seduce Alistair, I must insist he goes to bed. It seems Alistair has a weaker constitution that the two of you.'' Wynne said, her voice dripping in judgemental sarcasm.

''Bu-buut Wynne!'' Aedan drawled. ''He's just a poor little innocent chantry boy.'' The warden whispered loudly, with a slight giggle.

''We must save him!'' Zevran added, in earnest.

''Have you _really_ had so much more....'' Alistair began, the blush on his cheeks brightening to be practically streaming. Even Wynne looked a bit incredulous at that.

''Do you not know who you're talking to, Dear Warden?'' Zevran trilled with a quick wink. Aedan laughed, elbowing the elf happily.

''I've licked many a lamp-post in winter.'' He said, snorting a little. He knew it was nonsense to the rest of them, but Alistair's ears flushed deeply, and he grinned.

''Wynne please save me.'' The other warden pleaded, looking towards her with puppy-dog eyes as Zevran made extravagant kissy noises. The healer rolled her eyes, tugging on his arm and pushing him into his tent. ''Might I suggest you follow suit?'' Wynne said pointedly, her hands on her hips, with a look he'd seen his mother use more than once when he and Fergus had snuck out. When neither of them moved, the mage frowned, throwing her hands up and stomped away to her own tent.

''We didn't get to ruin his pure innocence.'' Zevran mourned, as he leaned heavily against Aedan, settling under his arm. ''Then again, I would not want to risk angering you're beautiful apostate.''

''Indeed.'' Leliana said, her fingers trilling a soft tune on her lute. ''It would be heartbreaking  if all three of you were murdered by Morrigan to punish Aedan's unfaithfulness.'' She said, wistfully.

''Shame. The things I could do to that boy... and you for that matter.'' Zevran began, encouraging Aedan to take another drink of the foul, tar-like substance Ogrehn insisted was drinkable. Following the unspoken command, he drained his mug for the sixth? (seventh? Eight? He couldn't remember) time, and looked around at his friends. Now there was just Zevran, Aedan, Leliana and a collapsed, snoring Ogrehn. Previously Morrigan had sat nearby. She'd left long before the Dwarven Ale debacle. ''Where is she, anyway?'' Zevran asked, setting down his now empty vodka. Aedan shrugged, sadly. He wanted to see her.

''I shall - go on a quest! To find... my lady love.'' Aedan slurred, leaping up from his seat, teetering a little at the sudden movement. ''Come Barkspawn. There are... noble things that ought be achieved.'' The dog moved lazily to his side after a long stretch, before looking up at him with sleepy eyes, and waiting patiently.

''Good luck, noble Warrior!'' Leliana called after him. ''Please don't fall asleep in a puddle and drown!'' He frowned a little at that, waving an arm to dismiss the thought, as wobbly feet speed him forwards. Leliana seemed far too sober for this situation. Aedan wondered, largely aimlessly towards the large lake that was just a little ways off from the camp. He should probably clear his head. Also he kept picking bits of mud, and odd clumps of something that he desperately hoped weren't Darkspawn out of his hair, he definitely needed a bath.

''Hey... Barky, remember in Highever, when once a week I'd have a great big warm bath? Now I'm about as clean as you.'' The dog looked up in a silent response, trotting along happily at Aedan's side as he attempted to free himself from the light armour he wore when travelling, approaching the small lake, illuminated just by the slight glint of the moon against it. 

''Barkspawn, better test for monsters.'' He said, matter-of-factly, before stripping the last of his clothes off. It was freezing, but he, being a big strong Ferelden dog lord, would never admit that. ''Go!'' He said, pointing out towards the lake, and that was all his hound needed, barking in delight and splashing through cold waves till he was paddling happily. At least Wynne would be grateful for this unplanned bath. Splashing his dog a little, and trying to rinse everything off of his skin he even swum around a bit, before getting paranoid of what might be lurking in the dark, and slowly made his way back to the shore. When he got there, the cold air stinging even more bitterly against wet skin, He could see Morrigan, perched on a conveniently straight branch. His eyes lit up, his quest previously forgotten.

''Morrigan!'' He exclaimed rushing towards her. She held a hand up, prodding him with one finger in the forehead, stopping him.

''You're naked.'' He glanced down, remembering that he had left _all_ of his clothes somewhere.

''Yes!''

''And drunk?''

''Yes.''

''And wet.''

''Yeeeesss.''  Morrigan groaned disapprovingly, throwing something at his face.  He noticed that his clothes, which had been abandoned on the walk towards the lack had been mercifully saved from the grit of the small beach, and were gathered in small pile next to her. Morrigan had thrown a towel at him, which he now wrapped around his shoulders, pulling on the trouser, unable to avoid the transfer of sand from wet feet into dry clothes.

''I went on a quest. For you--'' He drawled, resting his head against her lap.

''Indeed?'' He glanced up momentarily, struck with an intense desire to _tell her_. He had for a long time.

''I love you.'' Morrigan blinked at him, her expression unreadable. 'I love you.'' He continued, slightly more passionately, his voice louder, as though to ensure he had heard him. ''I lo-''

''Enough!'' She snapped, dropping from the branch, and turning away from him.

''Morrigan... Did I do something wrong?'' He asked, confused. ''Do you not... not love _me_?'' He asked, his voice soft, and hurt. She turned around, and, to Aedan's surprise, was crying, makeup staining her tears a dark purple along her face.

''I will not have this conversation with you when you are in this state.''  She said, rounding on him and shoving him a little. The alcohol was clouding his mind, into simple meanings, and he needed a simple answer. A yes or no. He was sobering a little, but he was still confused, and the lack of a simple answer did not reassure him. ''But I _love_ you.'' He said. ''You either love me or you don't...'' He could feel his heart twisting, breaking inside him. ''So you... don't. Don't love me. Maker I'm such an idiot.. why would I... a Blight of all times...'' Aedan felt weak, as Morrigan watched him, pitifully.

''You are an idiot.'' She agreed, pulling his bare chest towards her. ''Yes. I love you.'' she muttered, her voice a little embarrassed. But tender. ''Come on you big oaf. If you remember all this in the morning we will discuss it.'' And then Morrigan was tugging him back to the tent. In seconds, he was asleep.

 

She woke first, watching him for some while, his chest rising and falling in heavy sleep. Morrigan sighed, wiping away the tear stains. She could practically hear her mother's voice in her head. _Foolish girl_. _To fall in love with such a man? At such a time?_ Morrigan sighed, dropping back onto the warm bedroll.  Aedan began to stir, groaning as he raised his a hand to his head.

 _''Maker.''_ He whimpered.

''Foolish man.'' Morrigan muttered, pushing the poultice towards him, and stroking his forehead gently. ''Tell me, what do you remember from last night?'' Aedan groaned, turning to face her a little.

''I think... I think Zevran and I tried to fuck Alistair? And then went swimming naked.'' He groaned again, pulling his blanket up, and turning towards Morrigan. ''I saw you? I had something to tell you, but I can't remember...'' He trailed of, blinking a little, distracted as  he buried his head in the pillow.

''Never let me drink dwarven ale again.'' He whispered, horrified at himself as she smiled, her arms wrapping around him, to hold him close. His beard was scratching against her chest, but Morrigan didn't mind. She liked being close to him, feeling his warmth and comforting weight.

''Andraste's tits, never let me drink _anything_ again.'' He murmured, not turning away from her. Morrigan chuckled a little, running her hands through his hair, messy and curling after his nighttimes swim.

''Do you remember what you told me?'' She asked

''No?'' He pulled away a little, looking up at her curiously, and worried. She could practically feel the stress rolling off her. They didn't have to deal with this yet - stay in comfortable territory that Morrigan understood. She couldn't deal with love. It didn't seem right. She didn't want to talk about this. _Couldn't_ talk about this.


End file.
